Волшебство действительности Часть 1 Детектор лжи
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Приключенческий научно-популярный рассказ. Капитан Крюк запер Иридессу и Розетту в сейфе и требует выкуп. Воздуха осталось на пару часов, а кроме пирата никто не знает комбинацию. Узнайте, как работает полиграф и как с помощью магнитно-резонансного томографа читать мысли. Написано в меру грамотно и красиво — без слов-уродов и избыточных англицизмов.


**Волшебство действительности. Часть 1 «Детектор лжи»**

Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»

— — —

* * *

 **Предыстория серии  
** В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока волшебное дерево восстановится и появится новая пыльца. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство — волшебство действительности.

— — —

* * *

— — —

Бонито, верный помощник капитана Крюка, расхаживал туда-сюда по пляжу, деловито осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Прекрати! — выпалил капитан, ударив рукояткой пистолета по увесистому стальному сейфу, на котором главарь восседал, точно это был трон.

— Что, сэр? — переспросил испанец, тотчас остановившись.

— Прекрати маячить перед глазами! Мне уже тошно от этого!

— Капитан, вы страдаете морской болезнью? — прищурил глаз Бонито, но поймав злобный взгляд предводителя, поспешил исправиться, — простите, сэр, я волнуюсь. А вы точно уверены, что феи пришлют нам выкуп?

— Пришлют, — кивнул Крюк, — у этих бабочек слишком обострённая эмпатия.

— Обострённая что? — выкатил глаза пират.

Капитан тяжело вздохнул и ответил медленно, как нерадивому ученику:

— Эмпатия, Бонито. Способность к сопереживанию. Феи явственно представят, как их соплеменницы, — капитан похлопал по сейфу, — в отчаянии бьются о металлические стенки, молят о пощаде, задыхаются и медленно погибают.

— Ага! — люто ухмыльнулся разбойник, а после озабоченно спросил: — Командир, может, нам следовало позвать всю команду. Ну, мало ли, вдруг…

— Хочешь драить палубу с остальными? — осведомился Крюк.

— Нет, сэр, я хочу помочь вам! — бойко ответил пират.

— То-то же! — бросил капитан, заботливо стряхивая песчинки с алого камзола.

Позади пиратов раздался птичий крик. Бонито обернулся, выхватывая саблю, а капитан отработанным движением вскинул «Глок-17», готовясь изрешетить незваных гостей. Разбойники увидели, как белые совы кружат над верхушками пальм. И что они делают на побережье? Небольшого замешательства хватило, чтобы другая сова смогла незаметно пролететь рядом с пиратами. Под ногами Бонито что-то звякнуло.

— Ой, что это? — пират наклонился и поднял с земли серый шар размером с яблоко.

— Брось, болван! — капитан закричал слишком поздно. Шар разорвался, выпустив густое облако красного усыпляющего газа. Испанец без сознания рухнул на песок. Неуловимым движением капитан Крюк прижал ко рту кислородную маску, правой рукой он водил пистолетом во все стороны, высматривая противника.

— Не хотите платить выкуп? — сдвинул брови пират, — отлично! Считайте, что феи в сейфе уже… — Крюк вскрикнул, выронив маску. Маленькая стрела вонзилась ему в руку. Только теперь он заметил, как зашевелился листок в трёх шагах от него.

— Ловко, — осклабился капитан, пытаясь прицелиться, но пистолет словно налился свинцом, — тщетно, — успел произнести он, прежде чем отправился к Морфею.

Белая сова бережно опустила на песок небольшую плетёную корзинку. Могучая птица полетела прочь, а из корзины выпрыгнула Фауна и Динь.

— Привет! — помахала фея животных.

— Отличный выстрел, Видия! — мастерица протянула руку подруге, но фея быстрого полёта уже вскочила сама.

— Говорила же, один выстрел — один Крюк, — с гордостью ответила быстрая летунья, отбросив в сторону пустой баллончик со сжатым воздухом и соломинку, послужившую духовым ружьём, — скорее бы уже Древо восстановилось — так летать охота. Ладно, давайте вытащим Иридессу с Розеттой и пойдём отсюда, пока пираты не проснулись. — Видия сняла маскировочные зелёные листья с пурпурного наряда и побежала вслед за друзьями к сейфу.

Фауна дала знак чайкам и крабам. Животные послушали её и обмотали ручку стального ящика водорослями. Но как птицы ни старались, она не поворачивалась.

— Заперт! — Динь-динь с досадой стукнула кулачком по сейфу.

— А ты чего ждала? Думала, Крюк пошутил, что закрыл этот ящик и никому не сказал комбинацию? — Видия скрестила руки на груди, прижавшись к металлической стенке.

— Эй, есть там кто живой? Иридесса! Розетта! — Фауна несколько раз постучала небольшой ракушкой по стальной дверце. Подождав немного, фея животных сказала: — либо стенки слишком толстые, либо…

— Динь, ты сможешь его открыть? Может, успеем перебрать комбинации? — спросила Видия.

— Шесть чисел, — нахмурилась мастерица, — чтобы передвинуть барабан и дёрнуть ручку, надо секунд пять. Даже если секунда, за два часа (а больше внутри не продержаться) успеем перебрать лишь 7200 комбинаций. На барабане десять цифр, всего барабанов шесть. Это миллион комбинаций! Мы успеем перебрать лишь одну 139-ю часть. Я не поставлю жизнь друзей на семь тысячных!

— Тогда сломаем этот ящик! — сжала кулаки Фауна, — позвать сов?

— Этот железный монстр даже медведю не по зубам! Мы бы прожгли сейф термитной шашкой, но Иридесса и Розетта могут пострадать. У меня другая мысль. Фауна, зови птиц — мне надо кое-что взять из мастерской.

Нашатырный спирт ударил в нос капитану Крюку. Главарь очнулся от резкого запаха и хотел было броситься в атаку, но путы из водорослей удержали пирата на земле. Капитан подёргался, но верёвки из водорослей не поддались. Крюк хотел позвать на помощь, но, почувствовав вкус морской травы, понял, что феи постарались на славу. Он лишь злобно хмыкнул.

— Динь, знаешь, я не думала, что ты пойдёшь по стопам эльфа Киркомфорта, — лукаво подмигнула Видия.

— Ты о том чокнутом служителе культа? — недоумённо переспросила мастерица.

— А, ты не знаешь. Много веков назад наш «преподобный» служитель был придворным инквизитором. Не пойми превратно, зайка, я против насилия, но чтобы спасти друзей…

— Брось, Видия, я не сделаю капитану ничего плохого.

— А зачем тогда ты воткнула в него иголки?

— Ничего я не втыкала. Просто приложила. И это не иголки, а электроды. Я подключила Крюка к полиграфу.

— К чему?

— Сейчас всё объясню. Когда человек говорит неправду и знает об этом, его тело обязательно выдаст лгунишку. Сердце сразу бьётся быстрее, выделяется пот, глаза моргают и двигаются чаще, меняется частота голоса, розовеют щеки. Так вот, я буду спрашивать Крюка про комбинацию сейфа, а мы узнаем, когда Крюк станет обманывать. Конечно, прибор не очень точный, ведь я измеряю только давление и сопротивление кожи. Но когда капитан соврёт, стрелки тонометра и потенциометра отклонятся сильнее. Правда, сначала мне нужно задать Крюку несколько очевидных вопросов, чтобы было ясно, какие значения можно считать ложью. Начнём!

Фауна свистнула. Мыши с белками перегрызли часть пут, и пират сразу выплюнул противную морскую траву.

— Я вам ничего не скажу! — рявкнул Крюк, отплёвываясь во все стороны.

— Капитан, — Динь подошла ближе к уху пирата (хорошо, что Крюк уже понимал язык фей), — вы хотите получить выкуп?

— Да, хочу, — ответил он, не понимая, что происходит.

— Вы ведь на самом деле не хотите, чтобы феи пострадали? Если мы заплатим, вы отпустите наших друзей?

— О, конечно! — криво улыбнулся Крюк. И без детектора было ясно, что ему всё равно, но теперь у фей были нужные значения.

— Это правда, что первая цифра комбинации меньше пяти?

— Нет, — ответил Крюк, явно не ожидая такого вопроса. Фауна подала знак, что капитан обманывает.

— Значит, она больше двух?

— Да, — недоверчиво ответил пират. Фауна вновь отрицательно помотала головой.

— Единица? — спросила Динь.

— Нет, — ответил Крюк.

— Двойка?

— Нет! Зачем спрашиваете, я всё равно не скажу!

— Ребята, есть, первая цифра — два.

— Это не так! Откуда вам знать?! — забеспокоился Крюк. Стрелки приборов ещё раз подскочили, когда Видия выставила цифру два на барабане.

— А мне даже нравится! — быстрая летунья потёрла руки, — продолжим?

— От меня вы ничего не узнаете! — прорычал разбойник.

— Динь, что происходит? Стрелки скачут как сумасшедшие! — спросила Видия, но ответ был очевиден: капитан, до сих пор лежавший спокойно, начал ворочаться, моргать глазами, кряхтеть, сопеть и брыкаться. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы забить помехами примитивный детектор лжи.

— Бесполезно, — мастерица всплеснула руками, — Крюк понял, что мы задумали. Теперь он будет трястись каждый раз, когда мы спрашиваем его. Куда там! Он просто представит что-нибудь страшное, чтобы сбить данные... Ой!

Услышав эти слова, Крюк перестал вырываться и издевательски произнёс: «Спасибо, что подсказали!» Видия схватила умелицу за руку и отвела за сейф, чтобы пират их не услышал.

— Ну, прекрасно! Ты бы ему сразу об этом сказала! — с укоризной бросила стремительная летунья.

— Всё равно бы догадался, — безрадостно выдохнула Динь.

— Ребята, времени мало! — вмешалась Фауна, — раз мы не можем читать мысли, давайте прожжём этот проклятый ящик!

— Но мы можем читать мысли! — ответила мастерица.

— Как? — хором спросили подруги.

— В некотором роде. Сейчас объясню. Если поместить капитана в мощное магнитное поле определённой частоты…

— Динь, он нам нужен живым! — испугалась фея животных.

— Я говорю об индукции 3—9 тесла. В таком поле можно хоть день пролежать и ничего не будет. Так вот, каждый атом — это маленький магнит, поэтому в мощном поле атомы выстроятся в одном направлении.

— И тогда к Крюку будут прилипать железяки? — усмехнулась Видия.

— Нет, дело в том, что атомы не сразу повернутся вдоль поля, а будут словно качаться. Представь, что мы слегка щёлкнем пальцем по юле, когда она вращается. Что будет?

— Она станет вращаться… неровно, — неуверенно ответила Фауна.

— Именно. Это «неровное» вращение называется _прецессией_. Так вот, после того как мы облучили ядра электромагнитным импульсом определённой частоты, со временем атомы вернутся в исходное состояние и при этом они отдают излишек энергии.

— И этот излишек будет такой же частоты… — догадалась Видия.

— Правильно, что и наше поле. А значит, получится поймать его антеннами. У каждого вещества прецессия своя. В современных магнитно-резонансных томографах измеряют прецессию атомов водорода, потому что он входит в состав почти всех…

— Погоди, — прервала её Фауна, — а как это нам поможет прочитать мысли? Ты поймёшь, о чём думает Крюк, посчитав атомы водорода в его голове?

— Увы, мысли мы так не прочитаем. Но если капитан расслабится, но при этом будет нас слышать, мы спросим его про каждую цифру кода и каждый раз попросим представить что-нибудь страшное или наоборот — приятное. По активности мозга получится довольно точно определить, на какую цифру он откликнется.

— Не хочу охлаждать твой пыл, но как долго ты будешь строить эту машину? — спросила Видия, прекрасно понимая, каков будет ответ. Воодушевление вмиг испарилось с лица одарённой мастерицы.

— Мне не обойтись без деталей с Континента и…

— Можешь не продолжать, — остановила её быстрая фея.

— Ребята, а если мы правда успокоим Крюка и скажем ему на ухо про цифры кода и попросим представить что-то приятное? — предложила Фауна, — у нас ведь ещё есть усыпляющий газ. Может, наш детектор уловит, когда капитан представит себе то, что его волнует?

— Попробуем, но он даже во сне не будет нам помогать. Как же быть?

— О, я знаю как! — Видия расплылась в хитрой злорадной улыбке.

Сказано — сделано. Капитан спал сладким сном, а феи вновь подключили пирата к детектору — теперь уже не столько лжи, сколько сильных эмоций.

— Капитан, вы меня слышите? — прошептала Видия ему в ухо. Пират ответил похрапыванием, а лампочка — короткой вспышкой, — не думайте о выкупе, не думайте о горе волшебной пыльцы, когда услышите вторую цифру кода. Один, два, три…

— А это Видия здорово придумала, — уважительно покачала головой Фауна.

— Не понимаю, почему она говорит: «Не представляйте», — тем же шёпотом спросила Динь, внимательно наблюдая за стрелками приборов.

— А попробуй сейчас не думать о том, как Незабудка скучает по тебе.

— Фауна, мы с ней виделись позавчера, а в выходные хотим вместе… — мастерица осеклась на полуслове.

— Во чём! Крюк постарается изо всех сил не представить, а получится наоборот. Смотри, кажется, на девятке вспышка была ярче всех.

— Ты права. Переходим к следующей цифре.

Феи продолжили в том же духе, и вскоре капитан, сам того не зная, выдал комбинацию к сейфу. Дело за малым — спасти заточённых. Стая чаек схватили сетку из водорослей и устремились ввысь — верёвки натянулись, скрипучая ручка поддалась. Друзья ринулись внутрь, не дожидаясь, когда металлическая дверца полностью распахнётся. К счастью, Иридесса с Розеттой были живы, но от нехватки воздуха пленницы ослабли и лежали без сознания.

— Успели! — воскликнула Динь, усиленно работая крыльями, чтобы поскорее прогнать душный воздух.

— Они поправятся, — выдохнула Фауна, укладывая поудобнее освобождённых пленниц на прохладном песке в тени сейфа.

— Ребята! — прокашлялась фея цветов, — как нам вас благодарить!

— Вырасти мне ведёрко кисло-сладких слив — и в расчёте, — вмиг ответила Видия. Заметив, что Розетта поняла её буквально, она добавила: — да шучу, шучу. Давайте будем собираться, пока… — фея быстрого полёта не успела договорить — её прервал треск рвущейся травы и рёв, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Капитан Крюк очнулся и вырвался изо всех сил.

— Иридесса и Розетта не смогут лететь верхом на чайках. Фауна, нам срочно нужна сильная сова. Улетим в корзинке — места всем хватит, — предложила Динь.

Капитан Крюк освободил левую руку и потянулся к сапогу, где у него был спрятан нож.

— Не успеем! — испуганно отозвалась фея животных, — если отправим чаек за совами, они прилетят минут через десять. Крюк освободится быстрее! А одной чайке не поднять корзину.

— А четыре чайки сумеют? — спросила мастерица.

— Думаю, да, — кивнула Фауна, — но как же?..

— Сейчас привяжем покрепче две верёвки — получится упряжь. Каждая чайка возьмёт за лямку, и мы улетим домой.

Тем временем капитан понял, что сразу дотянуться до ножа не выйдет — он продолжил рвать верёвочки по одной. Теперь и правая рука свободна.

— Бонито! Нептун тебя побери! Просыпайся, килька сонная! — заорал Крюк. Вопль подействовал лучше любого нашатыря — испанец вмиг вскочил на ноги и отрапортовал:

— Есть сэр! Матрос Бонито к службе готов! — вытянулся в струнку разбойник.

— Помоги освободиться, дурень! — рявкнул Крюк.

Тем временем феи уже привязали одну лямку и занялись второй. Верёвки из водорослей путались и сплетались — Динь никак не удавалось завязать прочный узел.

Удар сабли — и путы обмякли. Капитан выругался, вскочил и побежал. Чайки схватились за лямки и отчаянно забили крыльями. Капитан бросился вперёд, но схватил лишь воздух — друзья успели взлететь.

Крюк выхватил пистолет и направил его в сторону удаляющейся корзинки.

— Стреляйте, капитан! — воскликнул Бонито. В ответ Крюк хрипло рассмеялся, убирая «Глок» за пазуху.

— Не смей указывать капитану, что делать! — погрозил он пальцем.

— Простите, сэр, но почему вы не стреляли? — недоумевал пират.

— Потому что мой план удался, матрос! — Крюк держал в руке конструкцию из тонометра, лампочек, проводов и электродов, — неужели ты думал, что я просто так оставил команду на корабле? Они бы только мешали! Мне прекрасно известно, что у фей сейчас нет столько пыльцы, сколько я запросил. Они знали, что комбинацию я никому не сказал, и единственный способ узнать её — добыть из моей головы. Эти малявки слишком миролюбивы, чтобы навредить человеку. Что остаётся? Сделать прибор для чтения мыслей или детектор лжи — это единственный выход. Гениальная конструкция! Просто, изящно и работает, раз они открыли сейф! Похитить такой прибор у полиции очень трудно, а сам бы я вряд ли догадался, как его собрать — что уж говорить о вас, дуболомах! Хе-хе! Теперь детектор лжи мой!

Следующая сцена вдохновила бы самого Хичкока. Стая чаек почти отвесно спикировала на капитана Крюка. От неожиданного удара пират свалился, выронив устройство. Пока одни чайки слаженно клевали капитана, не давая ему опомниться, другие в это время отрывали провода и уносили детали детектора лжи прочь. Наконец, птицы разлетелись. На песке осталось лишь несколько побитых лампочек, проводков и одна батарейка.

— Бонито! — заорал Крюк, — ты почему не рубил этих тварей?!

— Э-э-э, я думал, — испанец почесал затылок, — что это тоже часть плана.

Крюк с ненавистью взглянул на матроса, а потом прокричал в тёмный лес сказочного острова: «Мы ещё встретимся, феи!»

— — —

* * *

Ещё в древние времена люди подметили, что волнение выдаёт ложь. Что только не придумывали судьи и шаманы: подозреваемым давали в руки хрупкие яичные скорлупки, требовали отвечать на вопросы и тихо ударять в гонг, заставляли взять в рот рис и выслушать обвинение. Суть всех обрядов проста — волнуешься, значит, виновен. Вряд ли мы когда-либо узнаем, сколько людей понесли наказания по ошибке.

А как обстоят дела в 21 веке? Учёные уже изобрели детектор лжи, который работает без ошибок? Возможно, когда вы прочитаете этот рассказ, такой аппарат уже изобретут, но пока такой машины нет. Современные детекторы почти не ошибаются, но именно из-за этого «почти» проверки на полиграфе не достаточно, чтобы оправдать подозреваемого или подтвердить вину. Даже функциональная магнитно-резонансная томография, пока не даёт полной гарантии.

Тем не менее, детекторы лжи помогают криминалистам быстрее раскрывать преступления и оправдывать невиновных. А ещё такие устройства используют, когда надо проверить кандидатов на особо ответственную работу. Кто-то решил стать сотрудником ФБР? Без теста на полиграфе новичка не примут.

— — —

* * *

Понравился рассказ? Копируйте, публикуйте, делитесь впечатлениями!

Не понравился? Критикуйте, помогите улучшить работу.


End file.
